


Confessions

by Vyhtheas



Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyhtheas/pseuds/Vyhtheas
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Viera Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV: A Random Retelling [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968823
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne make their way out to the table where Y'shtola and Vemmasera are sitting, joined by Treseaux, to Ulleonne's chagrin, his two escorts at a neighbouring table.

Y'shtola notices the two arrive, "Oh, welcome back, you two, I hope everything is ok?"

"It is indeed" Ulleonne answers, she and Amethyrel'a sit down.  
"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I just needed a few moments alone with Amethyrel'a. Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, Treseaux here was regaling us about his many impressive exploits."  
Y'shtola answers with a hint of sarcasm, her eyes rolling.

Vemmasera's eyes seemed to be glazed over, holding her head resting in her hands, hearing Y'shtola finish her sentence, she snaps out of it and blurts out, "Oh yes, awe-inspiring stuff indeed, his exploits rival my own!"

Ulleonne wanted to say something snarky, but decided to hold back, Treseaux started to speak,  
"It's good to see the most agreeable people exist even in a place like this; I bet even you would be impressed out of the things I've achieved over the years."

"Uh-huh, look Treseaux I want to say I apologize for my earlier outbursts, I've had a very stressful week, it's not a real excuse, but I hope you can forgive me. It's good to hear you've been doing well these years. I hope your house is proud of your achievements as you deserve." Ulleonne gives an apologetic bow.

"Indeed they are, I'd say my achievements have allowed my house to rival your own. I also accept your apology, and I hope you take mine for any anguish I may have caused. Also, your boyfriend here should know that while you were gone, I have made my requisite apologies to proprietor Baderon as well for my, regrettable earlier actions."

Ulleonne gives a side-eye to Y'shtola, who nods to confirm, she looks to Amethyrel'a seeming to have had his doubts somewhat quashed, and provides a nod as well.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, perhaps you've changed for the better, when you first arrived I thought you would still be the same pompous, status clinging man I left behind, I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"To be fair, my dear, your house was very much chasing the attention of anyone with status as well, peddling to whoever would take their goods, not to mention their other ties."

Ulleonne paused, "Touche. Although I am curious why you are here in Limsa of all places if you don't mind me asking."

"Ah you see I was here on a business trip and nothing more. I mean I have been asking around for where you have been over these years, House Fortemps wasn't big on the details on what happened to you after that faithful day. You have to understand there was much worry from our house when it after reports of you walking into Ishgard bloodied, last seen crying on the steps of your manor."

Ulleonne wanted to shout back at Treseaux that his house did nothing to assist her, but she just wanted to say what she needed to hopefully get him off her back.  
"I believe it was more to do so for my protection, and my house had many enemies throughout the generations so I imagine some sort of confrontation would have been...less than ideal. Didn't help that all of the staff left me to freeze outside once they could gather I was the only surviving member, and too young to do anything about it.  
Lord Edmont and house Fortemps seem to be the only ones in Ishgard with any sense of compassion."

Vemmasera and Y'shtola seemed shocked at this revelation,  
"I haven't got the words. Doing this to a child no-less, it's sickening." Y'shtola managed to stammer out.

Vemmasera seemed the most disturbed by this, "I'm so sorry you went through that, I wish...I could offer more words of comfort."

"It's alright, you can't change the past, and besides, Amethyrel'a has been more than comforting."  
Amethyrel'a gives a warm smile, he was happy Ulleonne was feeling better after their conversation and her being able to have vented.

"Yes, it was a disgrace indeed, to have had that happen to you is the most despicable, if I remember correctly, those servents were reprimanded by the Holy See themselves. Although I hope one day you make a return to Ishgard, it has changed very much for the better, though it isn't the same without the glory of House Phoutoux."

Ulleonne looked less than amused with Treseaux's constant mention of her house, his sympathy seemed to be quite hollow, and she was getting impatient. He did not clue in that she had no care for her house, that her earlier walking out was for a reason? Perhaps she was unreasonable, but after his discontent toward Baderon, while not directly inciting violence toward Amethyrel'a, she wasn't going to let it slide.  
Treseaux was up to something.

"Indeed, although I would disagree, House Phoutoux was mostly known for weapons and whatever other industry it could get its greedy hands-on, but tell me, how does that make it worthy of any glory?"

"Well um, you see the weapons were some of the best made in Ishgard! They were beautifully made and were shining lights in a sea of darkness brought on by the Dragonsong War and other threats to our very way of life! I hope that you would one day bring them back and restart the industry."

"In what world do you think I would want to do so? You do realize those weapons are more than obsolete now and do you think I am blind to any matter to my house, it's broken industries and business. I know what you're playing at Treseaux, and I am telling you no."

Treseaux seemed to be surprised by this but pressed on. "Well, if you're not going to, then perhaps I will."  
Before anyone could react, he whistled for one of his guardsmen who handed him a rolled parchment. Treseaux opened the parchment which had a quill inside, the guardsman dutifully placing down a small pot of ink.  
"Ulleonne Phoutoux, all I ask for you is to sign over your estate, I'll reignite the industries, and you will be able to live your life outside Ishgard without work, and take fifty present of the profits, my own house will manage everything."

Y'shtola could instantly tell Ulleonne was outrage hearing this, and spoke out, "Are you bloody kidding me!? She just established that she wants nothing to with her house, her industry, and all that shite. Are you so full up your arse that you have not heard anything she said!?"

Treseaux's calm demeanour shifted, "This has nothing to do with you, nor do you understand what is on the line here!"

Vemaserra spoke up, "Oh what, you don't think I can't see what you're doing, going to re-use and mass-produce old designs for a quick profit? I may not look like it, but I know a lot about weaponsmithing and you're making a terrible mistake."

"Oh, what do you know!? You're just a Viera, from the jungles I presume, living in trees and hunting with primitive weapons." Treseaux was getting heated, Vemmasera seemingly catching him in his plot.

"Excuse me!? I'll have you know I've single handly watched over two centuries of evolution and development of weapons throughout my days, working with huntresses in not only hunts but also against Garlean invaders and their Magitek automation and devices. I've seen twice the amount of war your elven lifetime would. Not to mention us adapting cleavers, star globes, and guns from both Sharlyan and Ishgard, us learning them from adventures and educators on faraway excursions. But please, assume me, a Viera, would not know what I'm talking about." Vemmasera glared at Treseaux with a smile on her face.

Y'shtola, Ulleonne, and Amethyrel'a were quite surprised by this.  
Treseaux is entirely flabbergasted, not expected to have been outplayed.  
His demeanour is completely changing, "Well, Ulleonne, if I can't take your estate through business, I will take it by force by your hand."

He pulled out another parchment, rolling it out on top of the other one, it looking more intricate than the previous, this seeming to be his trump card.

Everyone was stunned, Y'shtola looking at it confused, saying under her breath "Seven hells what is wrong with you."

"This is a marital contract, and if you're so knowledgeable of Ishgard law, it's completely binding. You see our parents made this contract long ago, stating that our houses would be joined by our marriage when we reached twenty-one winters. I wanted for too many years to see this fulfilled, and before you argue against it, you'll see both of our house seals are on the contract, as well as your beloved House Fortemps."  
Treseaux pulls out a small box with a gold ring inside and proposes to Ulleonne, who is livid. Y'shtola and Vemmasera were disgusted in the display, Amethyrel'a was also livid that this pompous fool would try to steal Ulleonne from him.  
"So, will we do this the easy way? Look at it this way, and we'll become the wealthiest couple in Eorzea. Also what kind of fulfilling love can this Miqo'te give you that I can't."

Amethyrel'a glared at Treseaux; his feline fans bore, although he was surprised Ulleonne, while also furious, her composer was surprisingly calm.

Ulleonne picked up the contract and meticulously studied it, including the seals everyone was waiting with bated breath as she did so.  
She calmly placed it down and took the ring, Amethyrel'a's face turned from angry to worry, his ears flopping down unsure of what Ulleonne was doing.

Ulleonne took out the ring and placed it in the palm of her hand.  
Suddenly she clenched down on it, the flicker of fire in her eyes, and a crooked grin on her face as Treseaux looked on horrified as the ring melted in her hand, hot liquid gold pouring down her hand onto the contract. 

Ulleonne shot up and with her pointed at Treseaux, her eyes returning to her original sharp sapphire color, with a stern tone that could turn anyone to heel.  
"Look here you blithering fool; I've had no love for your, your house, or even my own. I never have nor never would care about any types of profits when I can live comfortably on very little. I turned my estate into doing what you and the other highborn were too selfish to acknowledge or do anything about it, I turned it into a place where they can come for food, warmth, and respite from Ishgard's harsh classist ideals. The wealth will always go to that."

Treseaux stammered, "But...but..."

"Shut it. Also, Amethyrel'a here is my boyfriend, and he's done more in our relationship than you've ever done in your sad existence. I am lucky to be with him, and I love him with all of my heart."  
Ulleonne also points more softly to Vemmasera, whose eyes widen in surprise.  
"And Vemmasera her is my girlfriend, the past year she's been extremely supportive, and I owe her so much, she's smart, funny, and the best part of many people's life, unlike you."

Vemmasera was extremely surprised by Ulleonne says this, her covering her face and blushing, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But the contract..." Treseaux stammed out.

"Ah yes, the contract, your final card on the table, well if you look closely at the House Fortemps seal, it's a complete forgery, you think they would seal off on a thing like this!? Do you think I'd be unable to tell? Not to mention we're way out of the jurisdiction of Ishgard, and nobody there would support a contract with a fake seal.  
I pity you, Treseaux, I do. I hope you return a dishevelled and broken man, your house looking at you, disappointed and disgusted."

Treseaux stood up, his face full of desperate rage.  
"Fine then! But know this Ulleonne, you have many enemies in Ishgard who would love to steal your estate or see you dead and buried. I would say certain ties of your house were responsible for THAT day. House Fortemps and your friends can only protect you for so long."

Before Ulleonne and the others could say anything, he and his knights dashed away, leaving them all to sit there and deal with the aftermath.

Y'shtola broke the silence, "Well, that was...eventful."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

After a while of talking and trying to grip with what just happened, everyone seemed tired and ordered some food. Ulleonne had folded up the contracts and meticulously trying to clean the molten gold from the table and apologized to Baderon for the display, promising to order a replacement, which he tried to wave off as unnecessary but Ulleonne insisted. 

Later getting back to the table she noticed Vemmasera had been silent since Treseaux left.  
"Vemmasera you've been pretty quiet, are you ok?" Ulleonne asked, she was exhausted, but she was more worried about her. She and Y'shtola always backed each other up and were used to teaming up, and Amethyrel'a ever had her back as well. But she was worried about having unintentionally brought Vemmasera into her issue, but she seemed to be on a different topic.

"Yeah, I just, were you truthful about your feeling for me, I always did as well, but you always seemed busy, and I didn't want to add more onto you, I just wanted to be as supportive as I could until maybe one day you were freer."

"I was, I love you Vemmasera, I'm so sorry if you felt strung along or your feeling weren't returned. I appreciate you so much, and I want to grow a relationship with you. Amethyrel'a here has been very supportive and encouraging that I admit my feelings for you."  
Amethyrel'a beamed, Vemmasera smiled back.  
"I wanted to admit my feelings today; it was a big reason why I dressed more stylish today, that was before HE happened."

"I did like how forceful you said that to him, though. I feel so validated and excited and..." Vemmasera's face started to blush; she was so happy couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm very happy for you two finally getting to share each other's feelings, as well as Amethyrel'a being supportive as always," Y'sthola interjected.

"I just want Ulleonne to be happy, and I know she will be with Vemmasera." Amethyrel'a signed.  
Vemmasera couldn't read his sign language but could tell it was encouraging, and she felt thrilled.

Ulleonne petted Amethyrel'a's head, him closing his eyes in delight.  
"Now, how about we plan some things to do together."

Amethyrel'a's opened his eyes and signed to Ulleonne, "I think I have a few ideas I could set up with! And isn't your name day coming soon!? Oh goodness, I have so many ideas."

"Oh right, it is about that time, well whatever you all plan on doing, I have at least a good amount of time to help or hang out," Y'shtola said, her also telling Vemmasera what he signed.  
"I'm also curious how old you are Vemmasera? You said you were centuries old? If you don't mind me asking, I'm interested; I did hear Viera are known for long life spans."

"Oh um, I lost count, I think I'm at lease two-hundred and fifty... less than three-hundred. I think my tales of adventure and achievements, would be most interesting than you know who's." Vemmasera answered proudly. "Perhaps one day I could regale them with you all."

Amethyrel'a and Ulleonne nodded, Y'shtola say's "I'd like that, gods I can only imagine the things you've seen and done. I'm delighted I have the privilege to call a friend."

"Would you say you're my best friend?" Vemmasera jokingly prodded.

Y'shtola giggled, "You know what, I would say I am."

The four of them spend the rest of the day joking and talking, feeling much more relaxed despite the events of Treseaux's ploy.

Ulleonne was somewhat concerned with his final words, but it was an issue for another day, her friends and growing a relationship was Vemmasera was much more critical. Knowing she was in for the happiest times of her life with Vemmasera and Amethyrel'a, and nothing would stop that for her.


End file.
